plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cloudchaser
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 20 | OverallNum = 40 | Playdate = 2019-08-23 | CampaignDate = 11-12 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twentieth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * The heroes continue their efforts to purge Skyreach Castle of the Cult of the Dragon, honoring their arrangement with the cloud giant Blagothkus. * They accidentally stumble upon the two Red Wizards, subduing Azbara Jos and forcing Rath Modar to escape. * While investigating the wizards' chamber, they uncover letters between Rath and Severin, the leader of the cult, as well as an ominous tome titled ''Beyond the Iron Gates.'' * Reading through both sources, they learn that Severin is searching for an unspecified number of dragon masks, which will help summon Tiamat from the Nine Hells. The summoning ritual will also involve a gigantic hoard of treasure and the sacrifice of many living souls. Azbara reveals that this is all planned to take place at a location in the Western Heartlands known as the Well of Dragons. Episode Recap While Mekssa guards Azbara back in the party's chambers, the remaining members ambush and eradicate the remaining cultists, but not before taking quite a beating. Only one major obstacle remains: Glazhael, the adult white dragon who makes his lair deep within the earth that reaches below the flying castle. The heroes feel it prudent to rest and go after the dragon the following morning. While resting, Hazirawn introduces itself to the rest of the group. Both Mekssa and Dhunnus are quickly offended by its archaic speech and demeanor. Brynhui uses the sword to cast detect evil and good and prove that it is not an adversary, although he doesn't quite understand how the spell works. Hazirawn also reaches out to Krisella, stating that as a sword himself he is the only one who truly understands her emotions towards the Crimson Blade. Although he invites her to share those emotions, she declines. He mentions that he is always willing to listen should she need someone (or something) to confide in. The following morning, they once again seek out Blagothkus in the hopes that he can take Azbara off their hands, but are unable to locate him. Not wanting to leave the wizard alone in their chambers with Rezmir's still unopened chest, they stash him under Blagothkus's oversized bed. Descending to the dragon's lair, Krisella attempts to distract him while some of the others lure him closer to the upper platform. However, Glazhael proves to be savage and fierce, and his lair has protections of its own. Mekssa, Brynhui and Krisella all fall in the battle. Dhunnus is able to rescue and revive Mekssa, while Patka delivers Skaus's last healing potion to Krisella. Even though Skaus is able to cast dimension door and teleport himself and Brynhui back to their chambers, it is too late as Brynhui's soul begins to slip outside of its body. In an instant, Skaus sees the spectral form of a disfigured centaur burst into the room and make contact with Brynhui's body, forcing it and his soul to reunite. Back in the lair, Glazhael ventures into the small tunnels in pursuit of the remaining heroes. As he comes face-to-face with Dhunnus, his giant eyes show surprise for a moment, and he speaks the name, "Saluuknir!" The surprise quickly gives rage to anger as the dragon bellows in Draconic, "I WILL BURY YOU AS I BURIED HIM!” As the heroes quickly scramble away, Glazhael too leaves his lair and flies off. Something about Dhunnus seems to have shaken the dragon to his core. After regrouping and catching their breath, an ogre comes to their chamber and notifies them that Blagothkus wishes to speak with them. They are led to the control tower, where Blagothkus shows them the inner workings of the castle and its various mechanisms. He congratulates them on clearing the castle of the cultists, and makes good on his promise: whenever they need conveyance, Skyreach is at their disposal. He tells them that for now he intends to head north to the Spine of the World to visit his kin, and that he will drop them at the city of Mirabar, located south of the mountain range. Featured Characters Plan B * Brynhui * Dhunnus * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New Returning * Azbara Jos * Blagothkus * Glazhael * Hazirawn Mentioned * Abel * Hegron * Rath Modar * Rezmir the Black * Saluuknir * Severin * Tiamat